Page 53
Digitization #Hall of mirrors/power cores? Grays radioactive. Cited as "environmental generators" #Page plasma-shielded by "blue fusion" reactions ##Thought we didn't know anything of Sec4, Everett? ##Alex is awesome with the rx info; did Helios let them on? Interesting gamble if so. Page is also on a closed network; X-51 has to be because "nothing can touch Internet 3 without Aquinas knowing about it." according to Savage. #Confronting Page ##"Already I'm more than human!" ##"I will be what the Illuminati aspire to be but cannot create for themselves." ##"Look at you; you're nothing but a little man. Lose your body and what are you? Nothing!" ##Can Bob Page be killed then? How is he already "more than human"? ##"Pure light! Pure energy!" -- total digitization? consciousness maintenance??? #Tong: "We must make sure that the monstrosity Page has made of himself is not feasible for future generations." #You'd think they'd have pressure sensors and biometrics and 10+ digit codes here #"Soon I will leave this body and death will have no meaning." ##Tech singularity, digitization of Page's person and consciousness #"This is the router control room you will access, but you will need my eyes." Why? Refs following advice? Aquinas susbstation 3: UID and pass: "page" "UberAlles" #Page has his "own plans for the AI" Analysis #Strange, fogged room immediately before entering Page's sanctum. Datacube revelas that this is a small testing ground for Grays -- the security enhancements for them did not materialize quickly enough for Page to use them as a major force, but they can still pack a serious punch. #Another mention of this fictional process. ##Everett earlier claimed to know nothing of Sector 4 -- he is either working with Tong and X-51, or he hid the information until I needed to know it. ##Alex suddenly comes through again. Helios may have let them on A51's networks somehow; I doubt the AI would take unwanted intrusions (see #4) into its home territory lightly (see: Daedalus's attack). Alex or Everett would probably be kicked off the network immediately if Helios decided they shouldn't be there. #Face-to-face with the man behind the curtains. ##In what sense though? He's only slightly nanoaugmented; can he do anything in that little bubble of his? ##The highest of all Illuminated; he is behind every conspiracy, however. He needs to know nothing, and anything he could want to know is inconsequential in the face of seeing the machinations of the world. Illumination gets back to the religious aspects of the organization he started with, rather than the secularized Majestic 12. ##JC is an idea -- a step forward for humanity in terms of technology and physiology. Physically, he would be nothing, but the progress he signified would not be erased with him. A pity he was a secret project rather than a public figure for good. ##If Page is already partially integrated with the machine, then it may not be possible to kill him (see 6.5.1), as it is more or less impossible to kill Icarus or Daedalus in their entirety. ##As Page is completely digitized, he loses physical consciousness (see 7). Even in his present state, how is he still going and speaking fluidly (if delusionally) with JC? #Nobody could ever merge with an AI? No singularity? I don't know that I can completely get behind that...shelving the idea until governments rebuild and the world is in a less volatile state would be wise. But to completely destroy it is a little much, I must admit. #Security is crap everywhere. There should be so much more than a simple keypad; ocular scanners are only in UNATCO, one might notice. We have better security now than is shown in Deus Ex. While I can understand skipping the insanely tough stuff for flow/story progression, I can't see why dragging a body to a thumbprint reader or pressing their face to an ocular scanner would be so hard to implement. #See above on killing Page. #Page's greedy side kicks in; the login to the central surveillance device for the entire world's communications is his last name and a German phrase which translates to "than anything else". What are Helios's eyes? Technological knowledge? #Global domination and...? Monuments in every town square? Page 54 Category:Project Pages